


Are You Satisfied?

by eccentrics (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eccentrics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souka Seta doesn't care about anything, until them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Satisfied?

**0.**  
Souka doesn't have interests in anyone or anything.

It's one of those weird things, that you think she would have grown out of by now.  Her parents thought she would, that she already has.  Maybe they didn't believe that she grew out of her apathy (she will never understand how apathy is something you can grow out of, but her parents were always a bit off, just like her), that's probably why they sent her to Inaba rather than with some closer family member.

She doesn't mind Inaba.

It's interesting, interesting to the girl that isn't interested in anyone or anything.  

 **01.**  
Yosuke is funny, one day she told him that her favorite animal was cats, that she always stopped by to pet them and she wouldn't ever look at the time so she'd waste the whole day petting a cat.  He laughed at that...and then went to Junes, got her a kitten and Souka had to laugh, tell him that Dojima happened to be allergic.

She doesn't like him though, not that he's gotten any hint of that, considering she is the only female in Inaba that would spend more than a convenient amount of time with him.

Of course she doesn't understand why anyone would consider Yosuke that bad, she just thinks he's funny, that he can be nice to spend time around when you don't feel the need to provide conversation.

 **02.**  
Chie comes up to her one day, confesses things she doesn't need to confess, like how she is jealous of her almost as much as she is jealous of Yukiko.  That makes her cock a brow, she isn't anything special after all, even though it doesn't quite surprise her.  Chie let out things about she isn't angry with Yukiko anymore, that she never really was but that the feeling of something negative quite never went away before the shadow.  She is angry at Souka though, in ways she doesn’t understand and she mentions her emotions aren’t usually this complicated.

Souka smiled at her, told her that she isn’t interested in anyone, that she doesn’t have goals like Chie and the other girls do and honestly; she isn’t sure what to do in this situation right now.  She happens to be absolutely boring in the city.

Somehow, that was the right thing to say.

 **03.**  
Yukiko confides in things that she thinks Souka would understand and she provides the right words and honesty at the right time.  That’s what she likes about Yukiko, she doesn’t like lies, she likes honesty, no matter how cruel it is.  Even if you do lie, she can’t hate you for it because you were only trying to be nice to her, she can value a bit of that too.  She guesses Yukiko is one of those people who can value everything about a person, which is why she is one of the few that cared about Kanji; even before his dungeon.  

That’s probably why she can value a city like Inaba, even before things began happening in it, before things got interesting.  

Souka sometimes wishes she could have grown up like her, she would be the same girl at it’s core, with actual _quirks_ ; with the ability to care about things.  But Yukiko says she wishes she could be like Souka, she says there’s a way she does things; from the way she lead the group to the way she manages to do everything perfectly.

She shakes her head, she almost wants to laugh at her because Yukiko is just fine the way she is.

 **04.**  
When they saved Kanji, she notices immediately he isn’t like Yosuke, he doesn’t show any signs of liking her at all.  She doesn’t think about how he may or may not be gay though, it wouldn’t bother her if he was, but she knows that he’s confused; she knows that things always change either way.  She always smiles at the dolls he makes and sometimes he would see him blush when she’d compliment him.

That only made her smile wider, she felt a bit more comfortable then.  She likes teaching him, giving him advice because mostly Kanji learns by himself, has more of an interpretation of it.  You didn’t find anyone that admired her that way in the city, but really, she didn’t mind--the girl who isn’t interested in anything also doesn’t mind anything.

(For a brief second, she wonders if that will ever take a toll on her soon, she decides maybe not anytime soon, but later maybe).

 **05.**  
Rise is unusually attached to her.

It’s like that when Rise decided to abandon her idol ways, she decided that Souka happens to be the perfect girl to follow.  Souka is still from the city, unlike Chie and Yukiko, she _knows_ things.  She knows people, she has an unusual charm and she knows how to not care about things more than someone should (Rise would note that: _Senpai doesn’t care for anything at all, in a boy it’d be kind of mysterious I guess but for girls it’s usually weird--not that Senpai is weird!!!)_.  Plus, Souka found Rise to be charming, even when she wasn’t an idol.  She would throw around comments about how she can understand why people like her so much, not because she wants to flatter her, but because it’s true.

Somewhere along the line, Rise figures this out.

 **06.**  
Naoto hesitates to be friends with her.

It’s almost as if she is the only person in the world that doesn’t think a person like her is even worthy, even if she doesn’t mean it like that.  In fact, Souka knows she doesn’t mean it like that.  Naoto doesn’t mean to intentionally look down at people, it’s probably one of those things on her list that she despises.  But when you start to act like your superiors too often, you’re known to accidentally look down on people.

She doesn’t mind, she doesn’t mind that, _for once_ , she isn’t being constantly admired by someone in Inaba.  When Souka says the right things, it’s appreciated.  When she says the wrong things, she isn’t very much appreciated at all, not that she knew what the wrong and right things to say _were_ anymore.

When Naoto cries over the fake knife, the fake case and _everything_ , she doesn’t say the right thing to her.  Naoto didn’t turn and look at her, or say anything.  There were mumbled apologies through tears (she _still_ hung on to the formality) and she ran away.

Souka doesn’t understand until later, Naoto is just grateful (and yet _terrified_ ) of anyone else wanting to protect her and take care of her.  She can’t bring herself to care that she still hasn’t told her she understood her like she understood everyone else, that she said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

But she did come close.

 **07.**  
Dojima attempts to cook eggs for her one day.

Souka doesn’t ask why he does that, why he didn’t at least wake up Nanako to do that either, just watches him for awhile until she pushes him aside and does the eggs herself.  It isn’t that anything is wrong with them, she just feels the need to do them herself, she doesn’t want anyone else protecting her.

She ends up burning them.  

Nanako wakes up, rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas, “Dad are you burning something aga--”

She seems a little shocked, to see her burning something but Dojima just laughs and urges her to get ready if she’s going to stay awake.  Nanako instead goes to her, turns off the oven and telling her the eggs were cooked just fine.

Dojima is nodding in agreement with her (even if he did throw the eggs away), “...Are you okay?”  Souka looks up, wondering how to answer that.  

He has been protective of her ever since the incident with Yosuke, when he decides to bring _swords_ into Junes and Dojima wonders why, Souka didn’t say anything.  Ever since then, he’s protective of her, reluctant to do things he should have done earlier (took her into questioning, get after her for doing too much, get after her for pushing him aside when he’s just trying to make eggs for him).

“...No.”  She decides to answer with (she doesn’t know if that’s an honest answer, exactly) and maybe Dojima is expecting her to hug him or cry, but she just smiles.  “Nanako I’m going to help you get ready, okay?”  The girl breaks out into a smile, even though she can still tell that she’s concerned.

Time to get her mind off of that, she can’t have Nanako being sad at all, not with everything going on right now.

 **00.**  
It’s funny how she understands her them, how she understands people so easily when she has so little interest in them.  

For a second she wonders if people were that interesting back in the city, no, there were too many people to keep track of.  Souka didn’t know much about anyone back in the city, she had friends randomly flock to her almost like they did in Inaba.  They thought she had a weird charm too, even though she never dated anyone, never showed any interest in anything.  They were always amazed when she cooked well, when she always got top grades, when she was always available to talk.

They end up getting bored of her though, she doesn’t provide much conversation and there’s nothing all there when you’re perfect, or your few quirks are eating strange things out a fridge and watching the same spot on the ceiling for minutes at a time.

Inaba is going to get bored of her soon enough, no matter how many lives she’s saving.

And it’s funny because right then, she realizes that maybe she did care about all of them.


End file.
